battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Narvik
Narvik is a map featured in Battlefield V. It was first seen in the Official Multiplayer trailer. The map is set during the , fought between April 10th to June 8th 1940, specifically depicting the Allied landings at the city on May 28th. The Germans invaded Norway as part of on April 9th in an attempt to win naval bases in the and , and secure the export route of iron ore from . In response, British and French troops were landed in country to take back the ports, while the German fleet was attacked in two separate Allied naval incursions into Narvik's . __TOC__ Overview The seaside town of Narvik is large, but quite rural in appearance, situated between the foot of an imposing mountain range and the Norwegian coast. Arranged in neat rows along the north of the map, the red and yellow painted chalets stand in stark contrast to the white background of the area's innumerable snow-capped cliffs, laden with pine thickets, which slope southwards towards the water's edge. On the outskirts the few roads that branch out from the town link to an assortment of tiny hamlets and hilltop overlooks of the periphery, as well as following the general descent south towards the port. Although Norway was still neutral at the beginning of 1940, Narvik's fate is inevitably sealed due to these harbor facilities. Accessible year round due to the protective ice-free fjord, it is the export point for Swedish iron ore, a strategic resource vital to the German war effort. The town's close ties to the substance is clearly visible; the hill-like mounds sitting along the dockside, the unending trainloads waiting in the sidings and yards of the locale's extensive rail network, as well as the towering dam-like structure built along the southern shore - the loading point for the large ships the quantities of ore require. A significant portion of the town's vast industrial base, which dominates the southern and inaccessible eastern section of the map, is devoted entirely the flow of iron. To either secure or sever this metallic artery, Narvik must be captured, and both civilians and military personnel alike have already paid a high price - many of the buildings in town are in shambles, bombed or bracketed by naval guns, while the stricken and flaming hulks of the devastated fleet responsible lie stranded in the bay's calm waters. The open and highly variable terrain of Narvik caters to many styles of gameplay, capable of supporting infantry, tanks and aircraft alike. The northern hills and town outskirts, as well as the large docking platform to the south, grant opportunities for long range gunfights, whereas closer to the northern mountains, combat becomes more oriented around street fighting, with the charge of buildings and roadways becoming more important in the battle-scarred yet deceptively dense central block.The Maps of Battlefield V: Narvik Conquest Conquest on Narvik is fought between six flags, arranged into a pair of threes, arranged roughly linearly across the map length. The first three objectives alphabetically concern the northern urban section and its outlying suburbs, while the remaining three are positioned along the south coast, comprising industrial areas of interest. Each team is allotted 750 respawn tickets at match start, as well as slots for one tank and two gun-carrier halftracks spawnable as Squad Reinforcements.Battlefield V Weekly Debrief - November 2nd Equipment Deployments British Deployment The main British deployment is in the north-west corner of the map, in a cliffside Gully west of Artillery Base. The area is sheltered by several high ridges and dipping terrain, shielding the country road heading into town. Upon one of these ridges is a 6 Pounder and two unbuilt Vickers HMGs, along with an Ammo Cache. Another Ammo Cache is to the south next to a vehicle resupply station, and a single 40mm Bofors is located behind a shack far to the rear. Further south is the second British spawn, on the Outskirts inland from the Coast. Just uphill is the western Trainyard, which continues directly east towards Train and the docking platform. This location holds a 40mm Bofors and a Health Station, with another Health station and Ammo Cache at the near end of the Yard. A 6 Pounder-towing halftrack is available from this secondary spawn position. Narvik 07.png Narvik 08.png German Deployment The Germans spawns are along the eastern edge of the map. Of their two possible deployment points, one is to the north in the hills, in line with Ammo Depot - here, the faction's light vehicles are found along the road checkpoint for the port, in addition to two vehicle resupply stations and two sets of ammo and health caches. For defense around the checkpoint, two Pak 40s, a Flak 38 and a tripod-mounted MG 34 are set up in emplaced positions. The southern spawn is around the port facilities by the beachfront. This eastern section of the railyard offers players spawning on it protection in the form of large piles of ore, a Flak gun and three Pak 40s, one of which is set up at the end of a mole, covering the waterline. Health and Ammo can be retrieved from either side of the rail track. Another Halftrack spawns here with a Pak 40 ready in tow. Around both German deployments, Support players can build additional emplaced Pak 40s. Narvik 09.png Narvik 10.png Narvik 45.png Flags A: Artillery Base The Artillery Base is at the summit of a hill dotted with pine trees, known simply as North Hill, in the north-east of Narvik. The hill is bordered by uneven high ground to the west, where several unusable heavy howitzers are emplaced amongst concrete pillboxes, watching over the fjord. Only a small section of the capture zone is dedicated to this area however, with the main body being centered around flattened section of the ascent that accommodates two houses, one south and one east of an open air storage area for munitions. The yard between these structures is quite open aside from heaped snowdrifts around the perimeter and the few trees, making the houses the most substantial choice of protection. In Conquest, the base features two Flak positions, with in the front yard of the eastern house, and the other nearer the bunkers on the North Hill overlook - this second gun can be further shielded with sandbag walls. A Pak 40 covers the north side approach, and two Vickers guns can be used to watch the low ground and ravine viaduct to the direct east. An additional AA gun can be built atop a climbable fuel silo at the west end of said viaduct. A Kettenkrad spawns here when seized. Narvik 12.png Narvik 11.png Narvik 14.png B: Train The Train flag is around the south-west section of the bay. It is the point where the western Train Yard meets up with the large docking platform that spans waterline across the map's southern edge. A stationary locomotive and its cargo divides the upper deck of the double-level platform into two lanes, to the sides of which are modest cover positions in the form a shipping crates and low piles of ore. A roofed shelter, one of three on the whole platform, falls within the capture zone on the west side. Aside from the structure itself, the flag radius spreads to a low beach on the south side, permitting captures from the shoreline and even underneath the bridge's supporting arches. Scaffolding and ladders along each side of the dock can be scaled to reach the raised sections. Additionally, the ravine road that passes by to the north can similarly be used to influence the flag status. Heavy Machine Guns can be built amongst the reinforcement points around this shelter comprising the eastern portion of the upper deck capture zone, orientated along the length of the dock westwards. Directly below on the lower platform is an ammo cache, with no accompanying health station nearby. Directly west at the lip of the Train Yard hill is a Pak 40 and Flak 38. Narvik 13.png Narvik 15.png Narvik 16.png Narvik 17.png C: Town The Town flag is in the middle of the built up urban section of the map's northern half. The town consists of rows of detached, multi-storey detached houses - some intact, some heavily damaged, and others completely burned out or left as blasted hulks. The capture point itself amounts to an unkempt snowy backyard surrounded by all sides by buildings of various states of repair. The terrain slopes downhill from north to south at an increasingly steep rate - in this way, the second storeys of houses that line the south side of the capture zone are lower than the top of the hill. As the flag is in the open middle ground, players utilising the house on the outer perimeter will be slow to influence flag capture. These covered positions can be reduced with explosives, and subsequently built back up again using the fortifications system. A Vehicle resupply station is found along the northern road that passes through the town center, although tank traps can be built along the road to stop vehicles from entering the capture point. Health is on the west side of the inner yard and Ammo can be taken from a cache in a destroyed house on the east side. Narvik 18.png Narvik 19.png Narvik 20.png Narvik 21.png Narvik 22.png Narvik 23.png D: Loading Bay The Loading Bay is in the map's south center, and is at the east end of the raised docking platform that straddles the edge of the bay. Once the site at which ships would take on their ferrous cargo, delivered by arm-like chutes connected to the southern face, the structure has sustained severe damage with splintered timber, twisted rail tracks and upturned rail carts jutting out of the massive ramp of debris. As with Train, the flag can be captured from both the upper and lower sections of the dock bridge, with the elevated platform offering good sightlines over the surrounding area at the cost of leaving players exposed from fire from the northern hills. The lower level is safer, but still in enfilade along the horizontal axis. Both spaces can be reinforced with sandbag wall cover. Unlike Train, the capture zone is much larger and more spread out, allowing players to capture the point from ground level, hidden behind the rows of derailed ore trucks that litter the otherwise open dockyard, or by hiding under the structure's archways. The flag can also be captured from the waterline at certain points. Ammo and Health stations are found on the lower and upper sections of the dock, respectively. A vehicle repair station is along the north side of the middle of the bridge, next to another Ammo cache and in line with the ravine crossed by a narrow rail viaduct further north. Narvik 24.png Narvik 25.png Narvik 26.png Narvik 27.png Narvik 28.png E: Ammo Depot The Ammo Depot consists of a fortified cluster of houses on the east side of town - in addition to the two intact multi-storeys and one smaller outbuilding facing the main road on the west side, the capture zone encompasses a battery of gun positions dug into a high cliff to the north-east. This gun line, made up of two HMGs, a Pak 40 and a Flak 38, definitely cover the low ground and surrounding streets between the Depot and the central Town objective. Along the zone's southern edge are another pair of HMGs and a Pak gun. The Ammo and Health stations are close by in the back gardens of the houses. A Kettenkrad spawns on this flag when captured. Narvik 29.png Narvik 30.png Narvik 31.png Narvik 32.png F: Ore Depot The Ore Depot is within the east dockyards. It consists of two buildings across from one another in an open compound surrounded by wire fence. Aside from the structures, the edges of the capture zone are full of cover, ranging from stacks of crates, lumber and iron as well as stationary train cars around the north side. However, the flat low-lying position is exposed to fire from the tops of the ore heaps, the adjacent raised conveyor belts, and the hillside to the north. Outside of the capture zone around the west side, mounded fighting positions and tank traps can be built to impede attackers coming along the rail tracks or cutting between the ore stacks. An MG 34 Tripod is set up south-east of the flag, and can be used to stop advances along the generally uncovered shoreline. A Flak 38 is found in a pit behind the eastern house, and another Pak 40 is found on the north side of the tracks, pointed towards Loading Bay - it is close to a vehicle repair station. Health and Ammo caches are found the in the middle ground between the two buildings. Narvik 33.png Narvik 34.png Narvik 35.png Narvik 36.png Grand Operations Narvik is the first map in a Fall of Norway Grand Operation concerning the British counterstroke against German-occupied Norway. Airborne On Day 1, as the Allied fleet enters the ice-free Fjord to offload an amphibious invasion fleet, airborne troops are sent ahead to take out the German coastal defenses prepped to soften up the approaching land contingent. Airborne takes place at night, with the Aurora Borealis casting an unearthly light over the map, which is not overly dark due to the heavy presence of reflective snow. Deployments The Attacker's aircraft approach from the south-west, flying over the fjord's waters and passing over the main body of objectives, typically arriving in groups of three. In the first wave, all players and deployed along the beach area known as Coast, which serves as the spawn point for the team's bombs. The German's two base deployment points are around the eastern end of the docking platform, the Conquest objective of Train. Alternatively, they deploy to the east of Artillery Base. Objectives The majority of the four objectives present are on the Hill overlooking the Train Yard, south of the Artillery Base. A The nearest gun to the British deployment is at the western end of the Train Yard, along with a Health and Ammo Station. The wire perimeter can be fortified with sandbag walls in order to limit access points to attackers, who may still advance along the length of the train yard using the southern slope before doubling back to attack the spike the gun. B Objective B is to the north-east of A, atop a ridge lined with Pillboxes that overlooks the first gun - this area is called South Hill. The lip of the ridge can similarly be built up with sandbags, and offers a commanding view of the Coast and the initial drop zones. C Gun C is close to B, but shifted slightly north along the summit of North Hill. The position is vulnerable to being attacked from the blind western slope, where several nearby ridges can hide the approach of attackers. D The final gun is the nearest to the Artillery Base, again further north of guns B and C. Outcomes For the attackers, destroying all four guns will cripple the German defensive strategy, winning a major victory and allowing the landing fleet to reach shore virtually unopposed, represented as additional attacker respawn tickets on day 2. If some guns survive, heavy losses are reported amongst their assault wave and the attackers receive no day 2 bonus. Regardless of outcome, the Germans are unable to completely destroy the British fleet, with the land assault scheduled for daybreak. Breakthrough In the light of day 2, the landed British forces make a bid to retake the town and its valuable port facilities from the German defenders, now supported by tanks and combat aircraft. At this point in the battle teams have access to the usual complement of vehicle reinforcements. In Breakthrough, the one of each objective pair is located on the hillside to the north, while the other is downhill closer to the beach, creating some distance and significant terrain barriers between sector flags. Sector 1 In the first sector, the British must secure their initial beachhead. Objective A is atop the North Hill while objective B is at the west end of the Loading Dock, by the Conquest objective of Train. The assault is made against defenders who may initially spawn on the high ground of South Hill, blocking the British advance. The attackers may bypass the Artillery Base using the roadway or Ravine at its flanks. The Train objective requires may separate areas to be cleared of defenders, including the top railway platform and shelter, the underlying section linked by a ladder and scaffolding, and the areas to the sides of the objective such as the Beach Hill which the capture zone extends to in places. The British attack is initially made on foot with the support of two transport vehicles. However, as reinforcements become depleted without advancement, more vehicles become steadily available with a maximum of two tanks, and two aircraft. The Germans have no vehicles of their own at this stage, but can man anti-aircraft guns positioned around the Artillery Base so as long as the flag remains theirs. Sector 2 The next set of objectives are Town and Loading Bay, respectively. The Town flag is located in the destroyed central urban block, with the large capture zone encompassing a large square of buildings surrounding the hill slope. The structures, many of which include accessible attics, provide plenty of opportunities for both attackers hiding within the insular capture zone and defenders seeking to cover both the interior radius and exterior streets from a covered, elevated position. The Loading Dock objective is at the far end of the loading platform and, like Train, can be captured from multiple levels. The British lose all aircraft support briefly for this stage. Any British armored assaults on the Town can be countered with a Pak 40 emplaced on the north side of the settlement, or by using a Sd. Kfz 251 towing a Pak gun that spawns on the main road directly south of Town. Sector 3 In the final stage, the British are tasked with attacking the main German facilities at Ammo Depot and Ore Depot. both objectives, being right at the eastern map edge, lie only a short distance from the sector's primary deployment for the defending team, allowing them to quickly reinforce any objectives in trouble. The two capture zones are also some of the smallest encountered thus far, rendering those inside vulnerable to aerial bombardment of off-map artillery. The northern point of Ammo Depot is defended to the north and south with significant statics defenses - the North Ridge contains a Pak 40, a Flak 38 and two HMGs, while the southern position of Checkpoint can field another Pak and two more HMGs. The Ore Depot is overlooked by a number of emplacements within the German's spawn-protected zone, including a Flak 38 as well as a Pak 40 located on the adjacent mole. At this point, the defenders receive substantial heavy armor support in the form of two tanks, as well as two combat aircraft. Comparatively, the attacker tank force is reduced to a single tank, but their two aircraft return to battle. Outcomes If the British are successful in overcoming all three sectors, they are again rewarded with additional respawn points on day 3. Even in the event of a British defeat, the Germans retreat to the fortified high ground of Fjell 652 to make their last stand in Norway. Squad Conquest Squad Conquest became playable on Narvik and Devastation on July 4th 2019 as part of Defying The Odds Update #2. Its focus is on the west side of the map, with the play area consisting of the pillbox-adorned hill and Artillery Base. Map boundaries prevent players from flanking along the map length via the southern base of the hill, requiring team face each other head on across the relatively narrow diameter summit. In addition, all capture zone are very small, sparsely furnished with cover and quite close together, leading predominately to CQB-style engagements. Each team starts a round with 160 tickets. No vehicles are available in this mode, and each flag has Health and Ammo stations within their capture zones. Deployments British Deployment The British spawn in the Railyard at the foot of the South Hill. Although the train cars and light forest screen the approach somewhat, if the team loses control of the nearby Checkpoint flag they may be fired directly on upon spawning from the top of the cliff, thus bleeding tickets from the British. This can be averted by constructing Fortifications at the Checkpoint flag and defending it. German Deployment The German side deploy from the Ravine down the northern slope from Artillery Base. Their spawn location is protected by the depression until they crest the ridge, although the map boundaries does provide some opportunity to bypass the adjacent Holberg's flag using the roadway to the northeast. Flags A: Checkpoint The Checkpoint objective consists of a single pillbox and sandbag fighting position on the southeastern lip of the South Hill, directly overlooking the Yard. With Fortifications, the Checkpoint can be built into a formidable defensive position. B: North Hill The North Hill objective is located on the edge of the western slope of the Hill. Aside from a nearby pine thicket and a number of dividing snowdrifts around its perimeter, the flag lacks any sort of identifiable feature. Its precarious position allows players to flank around the base of the hill to avoid frontal engagement. C: Holberg's Holberg's is the northernmost of the two houses around the Artillery Base, with a capture zone that includes the building interior, a small line around its perimeter, and the front yard to the south. The flag offers the most substantial cover position of all objectives so long as the house remains intact. Defensible Fortifications can be built in the yard, forming a series of key firing positions. The house's windows can also be fortified. Team Deathmatch The focus of Team Deathmatch is the Town area, which is accessible in its entirety from Ammo Depot and Checkpoint to the east, the Upper Ridge to the north, and Crossroads to the west. The large hill that separates the town from the docks serves as the map's southern boundary. All of the stationary weapons found in Conquest, such as the HMGs and anti-tank guns to the north and south of Ammo Depot, appear and are functional in this mode as well. Frontlines Frontlines on Narvik occurs along the map's northern axis, taking players through the destroyed Town to the Artillery Base hill, or vice versa. Most of the objective areas are very small with obtrusive sightlines within them, encouraging close-quarters combat. In addition, the five objectives tend to be rather close together - no more than 100m in general and as little as 30m between Holberg's and Checkpoint. The effect of this is that there is very little time to reorganize once a position is lost, and can lead to snowballing momentum for whichever team gains the initial foothold. Each team fields one tank each, with a further one tank and two gun carriers allowed through Squad Reinforcements. British Headquarters The British base objectives are found within the Train Yard in the low ground behind the Artillery Base hill. Objective A is by the northwest corner of the Yard, closer to the base of the hill, while Objective B is further back, behind the trains in the southeast corner. Defense of the objectives is aided by the terrain - although German occupation of the overlooking ridge allows them to effectively cover the infantry assault downhill, the lack of cover in the ground between in addition to the ample, sturdy cover around the trainyard can prove vital. However, the position is vulnerable to a German flank around the east side, as this negates much of the cover provided by the stationary train cars. A: Checkpoint Checkpoint is concentrated on the approximate location of the Squad Conquest objective of North Hill, somewhat confusing located on the lip of the ridge of South Hill, north of the Train Yard. Although the position does not look directly over the British Headquarters sector beyond the ridge, the Allied team may have a difficult job of counterattacking if they are pushed completely off the hill because of its elevated position, but may flank around its sides to the west and east and attack the position from the rear, if needs must. B: Holberg's Holberg's is more towards the traditional Conquest location of Artillery Base, and is directly south along the North Hill summit from the central objective. The capture zone includes the open ground around the green chalet standing on the East Hill edge, as well as the building interior itself. The house is, aside from a destructible pile of lumber, the only substantial cover inside the diminutive capture area. C: Artillery The central objective is known as Artillery. It is to the northeast of the standard Artillery Base position on the North Hill plateau, with the capture zone centered precariously on the lip of the ridge overlooking the low ground between it and the Town. The radius extends some way down the cliff, allowing the German team to capture the flag from within the defilade of the Ravine. On the hill crest, large snowdrifts, trees and indestructible canvas-covered obstacles break up direct line of sight between onrushing teams. D: Crossroads The Crossroads objective is down the hill from Artillery along the western approach to the Town, amongst a set of razed buildings. Reaching the objective can be difficult for both sides, as both the clifftop Artillery base and the three-storey houses on the edge of Town provide excellent overwatch positions over an objective area mostly lacking in overhead cover. Inside the small capture zone however the many half-standing wooden walls and debris piles obfuscates line of sight, generating plenty of directional hiding spots for close-quarters ambush. E: Village The Village objective is located within the Town in the map center. The capture zone is a little smaller than the Conquest variant of Town by no longer encompassing the buildings to the west and south and being more focused on the sloping stretch of open ground that the houses surround. The flag can be seized from the interior of the lone building on the north side of the zone as well as the burned down house adjacent. German Headquarters The German base objectives are on the opposite side of the town, around the razed town block on the way to Ammo Depot. Objective A is on the northwest side of the area in the concrete foundations of a destroyed house, while objective B is further to the rear, in the back yard of the row of houses within the Ammo Depot itself. Unlike the British Headquarters, the debris-strewn area generally limits fields of fire for the defenders and opportunities to pick off the attacking team at range. Domination Domination takes place across the map center. In addition to the Town area, the Ore Depot, North Hill and a portion of the Loading Dock is also accessible. A: Town The Town objective is located in the clearing between buildings in the middle of the Town proper. The capture zone includes the open, sloping ground in addition to the three buildings to the south, two to the north and the single razed structure to the east. B: Loading Bay The Loading Bay objective is moved eastwards relative to its Conquest location, now centering on the destroyed buildings by the water's edge adjacent to the ore piles between the bay and Ore Depot. C: Ammo Depot The Ammo Depot is largely unchanged, both in terms of location and capture radius, from its appearance in Conquest. Rush Rush was available on Narvik, as well as Devastation and Twisted Steel, between March 7th to 20th 2019 as part of Tides of War chapter two Lightning Strikes. One tank is allocated to the attackers for all stages. Sector 1 The first sector is located on the east side of the map, with the British attacking out of the Conquest deployment point of the Germans. The two objectives are found in the vicinity of the Ammo Depot on the outskirts of town. Objective A is the northernmost of the two, and is found in the yard on the east side of the pair of intact houses that comprise most of the point. The area comes protected by a prebuilt sandbag wall, but is still vulnerable to fire from the cliff to the northeast and the houses and ruins that overlook the area between the Depot and the British deployment. Objective B is further west, found in the foundation of a burned out house adjacent to the north road. Sector 2 Sector two is located further into Town, with objectives either in or north of the central block used as the capture radius for Conquest. Objective A is in the area's southwestern corner, with the telegraph itself found in a small alley between buildings. Objective B is across the road to the north, in a small vacant lot usually reserved for a Vehicle Supply Station. Sector 3 Sector three's objectives are on and around the Loading Dock. Objective A is in the middle of a group of lumber in the valley that runs under the Rail Bridge. Objective B is on the lower deck of the Dock, underneath the westernmost shelter near to the Conquest flag of Train. The former objective is somewhat vulnerable to the surrounding high ground, although the indestructible obstacles limit both line of sight and provide solid cover beside the telegraph station. The latter can be easily defended due to the overhead cover and few routes to the objective. Sector 4 The Sector four artillery guns are located around the South Hill. Objective A is next to the concrete pillboxes overlooking the Train Yard and Beach Landing to the east, while Objective B is in the southeast corner of the Yard itself. The pillboxes and preexisting earthworks around A give defenders strong positions to fight from, but the dominant position of the hill can be difficult to retake if they are pushed off, giving access the attackers access to a commanding view over objective B. Grind The linear Conquest variant known as Grind was playable on Narvik, along with Devastation, Rotterdam and Twisted Steel, from April 18, 2019 to April 24, 2019 during Tides of War Chapter Three: Trial By Fire. Like the two latter counterparts, the mode sees teams fight for control over a single structure - the Loading Dock platform along the map's south side - with three flags positioned along its length. The platform has some mode-specific modifications including additional ladders and scaffolding on both its long sides, allowing for access to its upper levels at a greater variety of locations. Although there is unrestricted access to the southern beach and northern roadway, both of which run parallel to the docking structure, barbed wire barricades and map boundaries restrict players from climbing out of the coastal basin via the north hill slope. Deployments British Deployment The British Deployment is within the Trainyard off the west end of the Dock. Unlike the Germans, this is their only deployment point. German Deployment The Germans have the option of deploying from either the destroyed warehouses by the waterline, directly southeast of objective C, or on the edge of the hill to the northeast. Flags A: Train The Train objective is centered on the stationary train by the western end of the platform. B: Bay - West The central objective of Bay - West is positioned halfway along the platform's length between the second and third roofed shelters, and marked by a caved-in section of the upper platform resulting in an inward cascade of bent railtrack. The debris and twisted rail act as a sort of ramp up to the upper level, and break up sightlines within the middle level. The flag can alternatively be captured from the arch directly beneath the collapse, next to a drainage pipe underneath the road. C: Loading Bay The Loading Bay is centered on the severed east end of the platform, overlooking the Ore yards. Developer Notes Gallery Screenshot 12 - Battlefield V.png Screenshot 13 - Battlefield V.png Screenshot 14 - Battlefield V.png Screenshot 17 - Battlefield V.png BF5 Narvik Pre-Alpha.png|Airborne in Narvik (Pre-Alpha) Narvik Conquest map in Beta - Arctic Ford.png|Conquest in Narvik (Beta) Narvik Minimap.jpg Narvik 63.png Narvik 56.png|Base Weather Narvik 57.png|Fog Narvik 59.png|Night Narvik 01.png Narvik 53.png|Outskirts Narvik 39.png|South Hill Narvik 43.png|Yard Narvik 44.png|Yard Narvik 40.png|South Hill Narvik 41.png|North Hill Narvik 37.png|Artillery Base Narvik 38.png|Ravine Narvik 42.png|Train - Nort Narvik 02.png|Crossroads, Town and Ammo Depot Narvik 03.png|Loading Dock Narvik 04.png|Bay Narvik 05.png|Port Narvik 06.png|Port Narvik 46.png|Town - Northwest Narvik 47.png|Crossroads Narvik 48.png|Checkpoint - North Narvik 49.png|Checkpoint - North Narvik 50.png|Checkpoint - East Narvik 52.png|Depot - East Narvik 54.png|Fjord Narvik 55.png|Narvik Narvik 61.png|Town (Night) Narvik 62.png|Narvik (Night) Trivia *The internal name for this map in Closed Alpha is MP_ArcticFjord. The name Arctic Fjord was used to refer to the map at various points during pre-release, including in official blog posts and assignment descriptions in the Open Beta. *A Blue whale can be found on this map. The whale can be spotted swimming by the B, D, and F flags and around the destroyed battleships.BFEE - Narvik Whale *The snowman can build by fortifications system between two houses in objective A. After the Tides of War Chapter 1: Overture Update, It has been moved to north of objective A area.BFEE - Snowman References de:Narvik Category:Maps of Battlefield V